Danny And Wyatt
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Danny Delgado he once thought that life wouldn't matter to him at all ever since his fellow teammates committed suicide he once thought of ending his own life. But when Wyatt came he then knew life was about to get a hell of a lot better and it would. This is the story of how one friendship changed both of their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Life In Power Rangers City

By Carter Grayson

Now if anyone was to ask me what life in Power Rangers City was like back then?

I would then tell them about why life wasn't so crazy or miserable at all because everyone knew each other and didn't have any issues at all.

Of course there would be some disagreements here and there but thankfully those issues were then resolved and no one got offended or a fight broke out over it.

And honestly it was a time to celebrate each other and what makes each of us so special in the first place.

Oh and really it also was a time to be alive because with nothing in the way and yes we thought this was going to keep on going for us.

Well that's what we originally thought because what came next would change our lives forever.

My Comment: Well Carter at least they were worth it while it still lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

How The War Began

By Carter Grayson

It all began when it was just an ordinary day and everything was doing just fine.

That was until I got a call that the nearby town was under attack by the villains and that help was need now.

So I then hurried on over there and oh man what I saw pissed me off because the damage they did to the poor town was heartbreaking to say the least.

And our world would never be the same ever again from this and honestly we had no idea what the hell they were doing with senseless attack and even worse Eric Myers was there and sadly couldn't stop them and that costed him his life.

Now after that came what we should do next and really there was only one option left: war.

And sadly there was no other choice left because they will not get away with this.

So we got ready and well we knew this wasn't going to be easy but dammit we had no choice left.

My Comment: no comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Fighting In The War

By Carter Grayson

Once we were about to fight in the war we then knew there was no going back from this but we didn't care about that because we needed to end this for good.

And as I was fighting along side my fellow Lightspeed Rescue teammates I then knew that this was no joke at all because it took all of us to fight this.

Oh and we kept going because sometimes we can get crazy with life.

And really us not giving up was how we were able to keep going during this desperate time.

Thankfully with each win we get closer and closer to ending this once and for all.

And yes we would win this but it would come at a cost.

My Comment: still no comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy's Heroic Sacrifice

By Carter Grayson

Now the reason we kept fighting in this war was because of Tommy Oliver and really back home he was a role model for those who needed someone to look up to.

And honestly he's someone that I truly admire because he was one brave son of a bitch and he believed that ending this war would free us from this hell.

Oh and just as we were about to win this for good a portal opens and if not stopped our world would be gone for good.

And so Tommy made the bravest choice of his life: he decided to take it upon himself to end this damn war for good.

He then used all of his ranger powers to end this for good and yes it did thankfully but sadly he lost his life and even though he was gone his sacrifice will never be forgotten and I will always be thankful to fight along him.

My Comment: Wow what a brave man.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing About Wyatt

By Carter Grayson

After the war was over we then headed home back to Power Rangers City I then knew something was wrong and I was right because the Wild Force team hasn't been seen since they defeated Master Org.

And really we were concerned because they haven't been responding to anything and no they wouldn't answer their phones either so really we thought they were gone for good.

But then they returned and my god it was a miracle because I seriously thought we lost them for good but they were okay and man it was good to have them back safe and sound.

Then they started talking about how Wyatt and his friends saved them in the Dark Cave and really I had no idea they actually did that and really I had no idea that if Wyatt would come or not.

But little did I know that he would come and really this place would never be the same.

My Comment: Yes Carter i'm coming but you don't know that yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Wyatt

By Carter Grayson

It all began when I was duty in the City Park and I was making sure that everything was okay.

And then I saw a blue streak coming from the sky and I had no idea that it was coming towards this city but it was.

So I had to be prepared in case if it's evil but when it did come it wasn't evil at all and really I had no idea that it was Wyatt and really I seriously thought I was dreaming but really this was not a dream at all.

And so I had to take him to Mayor Zordon and hopefully that would help clear up what the hell was going on here during then.

My Comment: Don't worry Carter I came to help those in need.


	7. Chapter 7

The Talk With Mayor Zordon

By Wyatt

Once I made it to his office I then went to go see Mayor Zordon because he was the only one that knew that I was coming and yet the rest of the city doesn't even know that.

As I came to him I then said "Hello Mayor Zordon i'm glad that I could make it."

"Oh hello there Wyatt yes it's good that you're finally here at last and i'm glad that you made it because Danny Delgado has been struggling but i'm sure he can't wait to see you again." he then said to me

"Yes i'm sure he'll definitely be excited to see me again because really he needs me more than ever and thank god that I made it while I still could." I then said

"Don't worry Wyatt i'm sure he'll be glad to see you again after all of this time." he then said to me

And so it became clear that Danny needed me and that since i'm finally here then really life is about to get a whole lot better for him.


	8. Chapter 8

How Wyatt Helped Me Through Some Tough Times

By Danny Delgado

Ever since Wyatt and his friends saved me and my fellow teammates in the Dark Cave I was so glad that someone actually cared about us.

And ever since then well things haven't been doing so well and I say that because the other 4 committed suicide and there was nothing I could about it because they've been struggling with life but not me because I kept going.

Once they were gone however I was lost and yes I once thought that I didn't matter but Wyatt was in my mind and he told me to keep going and that life will find a way for me.

And I did keep going and really he and his friends were the reason why I kept going in life and all I want to do is thank them for helping me in life.

Oh and now that Wyatt's here then really I know he came for me and really Thank god for that because he knows that I need help and he came at the right time.

My Comment: Yes Danny I came as fast as I could.


	9. Chapter 9

Why I Need Wyatt Here More Than Ever

By Kendall Morgan

Ever since the rescue I then knew that Danny Delgado was lost and really the suicide attements by his former teammates wouldn't make things better around here but I then knew if Wyatt was coming and really I hope he is.

And I say that because i've been through a lot of crazy shit recently and that's saying a lot coming from me.

It all started when the war began and as we were fighting Heckyl betrayed us by killing Keeper and I had no choice but to finish him off for good.

And ever since I met Danny Delgado I then knew he needed my help and ever since he started talking about Wyatt I then knew that he and them meant a lot to him and really ever since then I did pray that he would come and since he did then really I hope he knows that his help will definitely be needed now more than ever.

My Comment: don't worry Kendall i'm here not just for me but for you too.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Trivia Off Incident**

**By Kira Ford**

**Now Carter I hope you're reading this because Wyatt did the bravest thing I ever saw and really it was about time that someone taught the other 2 a lesson.**

**But before that ever happened life used to be just for us and we really used to be a team.**

**And yes I once thought life was going to be okay for us.**

**That was until the war came and after Dr. Oliver's heroic sacrifice our relationship as a team fell apart because Conner and Ethan wouldn't stop arguing at each other and really it was just me and Trent and really we stuck together because we didn't have any problems at all.**

**Now as for what just happened well it all began when me and Trent decided to go hang out and then Wyatt and Danny came in and boy I sure hope he was ready for what was about to happen next.**

**And I say that because Connor and Ethan both saw a rare Boba Fett action figure and Wyatt then knew that bidding wasn't enough so he declared a trivia off and that whoever misses the last question that person wins.**

**Oh and at first he knew how to keep up with them and oh boy they were both cheating so Trent then pointed that out to Wyatt and boy he was not pleased about that at all because he knows cheaters never win.**

**So the other 2 started to argue at him and he didn't take that so well so he then disqualified the both of them and that no one would win today.**

**And they did and really Wyatt did the one thing we've wanting to do for so long: stand up to the both of them for their bullshit.**

**So really Wyatt thank you for doing that and for showing me and Trent that it does take courage to stand up to those who are doing it wrong.**

My Comment: Anytime Kira.


	11. Chapter 11

Going To The Enchanted Forest

By Danny Delgado

Once the time came I then joined Wyatt on his trip to the Enchanted Forest and really it felt good to do this because I really do miss his friends and I hope I can see them at last.

And really they mean so much to me and they are role models that I can look up to.

So once we finally made it I then knew this was only going to get better from here.

And when we finally arrived oh man it felt so good to see them again at long last and really i'm so glad that I could finally be with them for the first time since the rescue and they were glad that I was okay and that they knew I needed help and they were also glad that I was going to be okay from here.

Oh and honestly I have so much respect for Wyatt and his friends because they show that they will always be there for those who need them the most.

My Comment: Yes Danny I definitely agree with that.


	12. Chapter 12

Healing Through The Forest

By Danny Delgado

Once I was there now was the perfect time for me to be with them and to learn how to heal from the past that I went through.

And in doing so I was able to clear my mind of anger and hatred because really that wouldn't make life any better for me personally.

So really being around the Enchanted Forest has shown me that I do matter and that i'm not being judged by anything and that life always finds a way even if some don't think about it.

And Wyatt I just wanted to say thank you for showing me that this place does matter and for that I do matter more than ever.

My Comment: You're welcome old friend


	13. Chapter 13

Why Wyatt Came At The Right Time

By Buddy

Man if there was an angel that actually cared about Danny then Wyatt was the one because ever since he came really life has only gotten better.

And that's coming from me because i've been with Kendall since she was 6 years old and he has shown that there is good in the world.

Oh and really Danny needed someone that understands him and honestly Wyatt may be the one for him because he knows what life is truly like according to him.

And honestly Wyatt thank you for coming at the right time for him.

My Comment: You're welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

Leaving Power Rangers City

By Wyatt

So when the time came to leave for the Enchanted Forest really it was a tough goodbye because this city has been through so much in life and really I wish I could stay for longer but sadly all good things must come to an end.

And at least it was worth it to help those in need and really with Danny Kendall and Buddy joining me then I got nothing to lose and when it came time to leave it was hard but we had no choice because the core was going to erupt and at least we knew about it ahead of time.

Oh and i'll definitely miss the rest of the city the most because I wish I could bring them all with me but of course life isn't always so fair to you.

And from this point forward life is about to get better from here.


	15. Chapter 15

What Comes Next For Us

By Wyatt

So since one chapter is over that doesn't mean that the next chapter is about to begin.

In fact it's already started ever since we left and really I don't know where life will take us next but as long as we go through it together then there's nothing to worry about.

And really the best for us is yet to come and I honestly can't wait for our next adventure in the future because when we do it together then nothing is impossible to accomplish.

Well one chapter ends the next is about to begin and here's to what life brings next for us in the future.

THE END.


End file.
